ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Kingdom Hearts: Marvel (Captain America: The Winter Soldier)
About These are Issues that tie into Kingdom Hearts: Marvel. Summary - Sora, Donald and Goofy start to gain false memories. Sora thinks he is a resident of New York, Goofy thinks he was a hot dog vender and Donald thinks he was a famous reality tv show street magician. - Sora forgets Kairi. - Hydra has invaded S.H.I.E.L.D. - Venitas is alive and joined Hydra. - The Riku Replica has joined Baron Von Strucker - Roxas, Gadget, Monterary Jack and Zipper team up with Quicksilver and Scarlet Witch. Episodes (Issues) Issue 60: Homecoming Playable Character: Sora Assistant Characters: Donald, Goofy, Captain America, Black Widow Sora and co join Captain America and Black Widow on a mysterious mission in Steve’s old New York town, Brooklyn. It is there Steve recalls a girl named Kairi and her weapon resembling that of Sora’s. Issue 61: Batroc the Leaper Playable Character: Sora Assistant Characters: Donald, Goofy, Captain America, Black Widow, Brock Rumlow Boss: Batroc the Leaper Sora and co. agree to train with Steve Rogers and Sam Wilson. Afterwards, they are sent on a mission with Black Widow and, newly appointed S.H.I.E.L.D. agent, Brock Rumlow, to secure a boat from a french pirate, Batroc. Issue 62: The Museum Playable Character: Sora Assistant Character: Donald, Goofy, Captain America Sora and co join Steve Rodgers at the Smithsonian exhibit. While Sora looks around to witness the History of Captain America, he sees a glimpse of a girl that almost resembles Kairi in an old propaganda film. Steve remembers and is now wondering whether or not to tell Sora that she was in the past. Steve visits an aged Peggy carter, who whispers in his ear, before he leaves, “Don’t tell Sora about Kairi.” Steve agrees. Issue 63: Meeting Alexander Pierce Playable Character: Sora Assistant Character: Nick Fury Nick Fury requests Sora to come with him to meet Alexander Pierce. After asking why Nick Fury wanted to meet him, he replies, “even I have higher ups.” He, then, proceeds to talk about his encounter with Yen Sid, a long time ago, and the reason that he hired Sora as an S.H.I.E.L.D. agent and member of the Avengers on the spot. After that, they are ambushed and encounter the Winter Soldier. Issue 64: Don’t trust anybody Playable Character: Sora Assistant Character: Donald, Goofy, Captain America Boss: Brock Rumlow After Nick Fury’s supposed death, Sora and Co. join Captain America and chase down the Winter Soldier, only to be ambushed by the mysterious soldiers, again. Afterwards, they report this incident to Alexander Pierce, only to have S.H.I.E.L.D. turns on them. Issue 65: The Return of Arnim Zola Playable Character: Sora Assistant Character: Donald, Goofy, Captain America, Black Widow Boss: Arnim Zola With Sora and co. officially fugitives, they lay low. They use the USB drive that Nick Fury gave them to find S.H.I.E.L.D.’s dark secret. In a secret Laboratory, they encounter Arnim Zola and figure out that Hydra exists within S.H.I.E.L.D. During the long stay at Steve Roger's old training camp, Sora gains false memories of living in New York City with Riku, while Goofy and Donald gain false memories of being a street vendor selling hot dogs and a street magician. Issue 66: Hydra’s Plan Playable Character: Sora Assistant Character: Donald, Goofy, Captain America, Black Widow, Falcon After kidnapping Jasper Sitwell, Sora, Captain America and the rest of the team figure out Hydra’s plan using the Helicarriers. After that, they are ambushed by Hydra soldiers and The Winter Soldiers’ identity is revealed. Issue 67: The Winter Soldier Playable Character: Sora Assistant Character: Donald, Goofy, Captain America Boss: The Winter Soldier/Vanitas After hijacking the helicarriers, Sora and co. neutralize the weaponry, stop Alexander Pierce’s plan and face off against the winter soldier for the last time. After the battle, amid the wreckage, Vanitas reveals himself. After Sora questions why he is here in this world, Vanitas replies that he now works for his new team and before he fights Sora, he exclaims “Hail Hydra!” Issue 68: Training the ‘Miracles’: Day 1 Playable Character: Roxas Assistant Character: Gadget, Monterey Jack (Zipper), Quicksilver, Scarlet Witch Baron Von Strucker put the “Miracles” to the test outside the castle. The mysterious soldiers appear and Roxas, Gadget, Monterey, Quicksilver and Scarlet Witches’ powers are put to the test. Issue 69: Training the ‘Miracles’: Day 2 Playable Character: Roxas Assistant Character: Gadget, Monterey Jack (Zipper), Quicksilver, Scarlet Witch Baron Von Strucker, still eager to see how far his “Miracles’” powers can go, puts them on a scavenger hunt in the forest, filled with Hydra Soldiers. There, Scarlet Witch confronts Roxas about the reason why he said he “shouldn’t exist.” Issue 70: Training the ‘Miracles’: Day 3 Playable Character: Roxas Assistant Character: Gadget, Monterey Jack (Zipper), Quicksilver, Scarlet Witch Baron Von Strucker, so far impressed, decides to have the “Miracles” battle the elements by having them confront the mysterious soldiers and hydra soldiers through the cold blizzard. There, Roxas tries to talk to Quicksilver and ask them how he is able to run at top speed and why his sister can control reality. Issue 71: Training the ‘Miracles’: Day 4 Playable Character: Roxas Assistant Character: Quicksilver, Scarlet Witch Baron Von Strucker is impressed with the bonding of the Miracles. But to make things more interesting, he kidnaps Gadget and Monterey and attaches them to a bomb, to see if the Miracles can work as a team and become more powerful, as a result. Issue 72: Training the ‘Miracles’: Day 5 Playable Character: Roxas Assistant Character: Gadget, Monterey Jack (Zipper), Quicksilver, Scarlet Witch Boss: Iron Cross Baron Von Strucker is ready for one final test: see if the ‘Miracles’ can handle brute strength. He unleashes the Iron Cross on Roxas, Monterey, Gadget, Quicksilver and Scarlet Witch. There, the battle intensifies. Baron Von Strucker, impressed by the amount of power Roxas displays, decides he is the more powerful one. He has a meeting with Roxas, offering him a leader position for the Age of Miracles, to which Roxas refuses, due to Hydra’s plans. Enraged, Strucker takes control of Roxas’ mind; he puts a virus in Monterey and Gadget’s mech suits in order to control them, as well. Quicksilver does not know that his new friends are being manipulated, but Scarlet Witch is suspicious. Quotes Sora: V… Vanitas. But, you were… Vanitas: Erased? No… after the event in the Keyblade graveyard, I merely left this world and found another. Sora: Why are you here?! *Vanitas takes out his Keyblade* Vanitas: I serve a new master, now… HAIL HYDRA! - Sora and Vanitas in Issue 67: The Winter Soldier. S''carlet Witch: Hello... are you Another "Miracle" too? Roxas: A what? Scarlet Witch: Another "Miracle"... that's what Von Strucker calls us. I'm Wanda Maximoff... I can control probability. This is my brother Pietro. 'Quicksilver snorts' Scarlet Witch: He can control speed. Gadget: Im Gadget! This is Zipper and Monterey Jack. Monterey Jack: Talking Animals in Robots! Roxas: I'm Roxas... and I'm not supposed to exist. 'Scarlet Witch makes a sad face''' - Scarlet Witch, Roxas, Quicksilver, Gadget and Monterey Jack held captive by Von Strucker in "Miracles" Issue.